Action and Reaction
by Emaciated Oblivion
Summary: When a battle is fought against an ally, the outcome is tragic. Two of her companions have taken their own lives while a third has been murdered by the swordsman and sword that where promised to protect her. Kagome/Miroku implied.


**Summary: **When a battle is fought against an ally, the outcome is tragic. Two of her companions have taken their own lives while a third has been murdered by the swordsman and sword that where promised to protect her. Kagome realizes that her life, as she knows it, isn't as important as the Shikon No Tama. Her wish is to die by the same ritual that took the life of her best friend and the life of her adopted child.

**Pairing:** This is meant to be an alternate pairing: Kagome/Miroku.

**Warning:** Slight gore, offensive language.

----

"Don't leave me." She entwined her fingers within the front of his robe. Her eyes were brimmed with tears; the salty liquid ran down her cheeks and splashed onto her hands. She looked deep into his eyes, scanning for any reaction; any emotion to let her know he was alive. "Don't die on me Miroku!" She shut her eyes, screaming at him and pounding her small fists against his chest. She shivered slightly, breaking into little sobs and hectic breathing. She rested her forehead on his shoulder; her hysterical laughter filled the woods. "You had planned it from the start." She tilted her head back, glaring into the beautiful sunset. The pinks and oranges glazed her eyes over with false innocence. "You _half-breed bastard_."

She felt a warm drop run down her hand, her head glanced back down, her eyes following the blood drops' path. Down her arm and dripping off her elbow, the liquid came more flowingly. She looked back at his face; his skin was a pale blue, ghost like even. His eyes were rolled back into his head, never to see her glowing form again. His mouth was formed as if he was in pain and she couldn't bear to see his face like that. Twisted and stretched, his expression was that of pure fear. His jaw hung open as his last scream echoed hours ago.

Her attention was fixed at his throat; the blade that had killed him was the only object that kept his head and body together. She knew that if she pulled out Inuyasha's sword, Miroku would fall apart and crumble to the ground. "You fucking bastard." She could only mumble her words now; everything that happened was too much for her. His blood dripped form his wound, this was the one wound she could not heal.

"Let's go Kagome." A stern, hard voice seized her thoughts and emotions. Her body tensed as all her hate radiated off her pure aura. "You said you wanted to die honorably." The voice chuckled as she turned to him. "Let's fucking go! I don't have all fucking day to wait!" He screamed at her, her first love was pushing her death.

She had agreed to die honorable; she wanted to die the way Sango and Shippo did. By her own hands, by her own choice, she wanted to take her life like they did theirs. Not during battle, but after. Not being defeated and turned against by their enemy, but by their own friend. She took a few steps closer to him, limiting the space between each other. "Fucking humans." He casually walked up to her, his silver hair brushed against her side as he passed. She heard his claws grasp the handle of his sword.

"Inuyasha…don't." She heard the strain in her voice as well as the sickening gush from the sword pulled out of Miroku's neck and the tree. She heard his body fall hard to the ground and the tumbling of his head rolling past her. She stared, horrified, as his head stopped a few feet away from her. "I hate you." She wanted to torture him for what he did. She thought that Miroku would die from either his Kazanna or from Naraku, but he didn't. He died from a selfish half-demon that was lusting over the Shikon No Tama all this time. Miroku died protecting her.

"Get the fuck going you bitch." He kicked her back, causing her to lunge towards Miroku's head. "We don't have time for you to think about what you have done." Her head hit the ground harder than her body; she had dodged Miroku's head by only a few inches. When she didn't start getting up, Inuyasha walked in front of her and tangled his hand in her hair. Still holding onto his sword with one hand, his other dragged her body out of the forest and away from the one who she cared for. She loved Miroku and he loved her back, but Inuyasha was envious of everything that they had.

"Let go of me." She hissed out. "Don't _touch_ me." Her body was sore as well as her head; he had still not let go of her hair and continued to drag her senselessly out of the forest. "If you want me to die honorably, why don't you leave me alone!?" She shouted at him, grabbing his hand forcefully and digging her nails into his skin. "You never fucking cared about me Inuyasha!" He let go automatically, stumbling a few feet away as she gained her footing. "Why do you want to see me dead!" She attacked him, grabbing his neck and choking him while sending full purification charges into his veins. He stood there, smiling at her.

"Kagome." She stopped. "My sweet Kagome." She looked up to his face, her powers ceased and her heart stopped. Her whole body shook with fear as her knees trembled. He smiled bigger then, showing his fangs. "_Bitch_." He backhanded her into a tree, his claws slashed across her cheek forcefully. "I only need to see you die so I can make sure your soul goes to Kikyo." He scoffed. "And to make sure I can get the last shard from your dead carcass without a fight." She pushed herself up, the tree's bark scraped against her arms as she tried to stand without falling again. Her eyes sent daggers at him as he walked away. "Keep moving. Or you'll regret it."

She trudged after him, tripping once in a while and catching herself with the trees. Gashes on her arms and legs grew as she followed. She could see the opening that led to a cliff through the forest. She stepped out of the shadows as her mind fell with awe. There was still enough light to see yet the sky's light lingered blue on her skin. "Beautiful night to die." She whipped her head around as he threw the sword at her. She caught it before it hit her, envious of the fact that she couldn't be treated better. She drew the sword slowly and chucked the hollow sheath at him. He ignored it and let it smack against a nearby rock.

"Leave." She commanded him. When he didn't move nor take his eyes off her, she concluded that he wanted to watch her die. She dropped to her knees, slightly smiling. Sango and Shippo had done the same thing and the thought comforted her. "I'm not alone." She whispered. She positioned the sword horizontally in front of her, the point digging into her gut. She had to hold the blade instead of the handle; she wasn't as lucky as Sango to have a shorter sword.

She stared at the gleaming metal; Miroku's blood was still stained on the rust. She smiled again; the tool of his death would be the same as hers. Inuyasha fell silent, he watched her emotions run over her face. His eyes widened as the sword plunged into her gut, a gurgling sound escaped her lips as blood oozed out of her mouth. The sword was fully inside of her; it clanked as she forced it upwards with her delicate palms. She coughed, and then thrusting it sideways and slicing her heart, her eyes fluttered shut.

"K-Kagome." Inuyasha breathed out.

Crimson leaked out of her heart as she pulled the blade back to the center of her chest. She choked on her own blood as she tried to swallow the thick liquid that built up in her throat. Her hands were covered in red as well as her clothes and face. She removed the sword from her body, jabbing it into the ground in front of her, waiting. Her breathing began to slow as she watched Inuyasha walk towards her. He kneeled to the side of her, snatching the jewel shard around her neck. The dirt below her was pooling into bloody mud, her reflection revealed her beaten form.

She waited; death was not coming to her as quickly as it did her friends. She stared at Inuyasha's back as he slowly retreated. Rage engulfed her and flooded away her pain, her hands tightened on the hilt of his sword. She stood, her knuckles white as she lifted it over her left shoulder. '_He killed him'._ Her legs moved silently with inhuman speed. Her upper body twisted as she swung the blade at him with a downward angle. '_He killed Miroku!' _Shewas too swift for him to react and she collapsed once the blade sliced through his neck and right shoulder. She let warm tears cascade form her eyes when she saw his body fall backwards to the ground.

The Shikon No Tama rolled towards her and stopped at her knees. It was complete. She picked it up with her fingers, not letting it out of her sight. Her anger subsided, as she felt dizzy and drained. She wished upon her will that she would bring this jewel, of pure good and evil, to heaven with her and that it would no longer exist on Earth.

_Her wish was granted._


End file.
